<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hellfire by CapricornBites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743038">Hellfire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBites/pseuds/CapricornBites'>CapricornBites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outlast (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amputee, Anal Sex, Blind Character, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Cults, Delusions, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, Just my friend's and I's outlast ocs being themselves, M/M, Mental Instability, Necrophilia, Original Character(s), Physical Disability, Religious Fanaticism, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism, Sadism, Unsafe Sex, fear of cumming, fear of ejactulating, i don't know loryn is weird yall, sexual hang ups, the necrophilia is just legit backround noise dw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBites/pseuds/CapricornBites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A borderline non con fic between my Outlast OC Loryn Ackerman AKA "God" and my friend's character Dove<br/>Has literally nothing to do with cannon. Just uploading here because tumblr would pitch a fit about it.<br/>Obviously Dove is not my character, I do not condone ect ect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>dove/god</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hellfire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loryn hated the cold, the quickest passage to and from the kitchen for supplies forced him to cut through countless corridors all frigid cold. Broken windows letting in the gusts from the outside storm, chilling him to the bone. He was small, and quiet however so navigating through the asylum was best left to him out of all his flock. God provides does he not?  He carefully pushed his way through the barricades and rubble, using a length of pipe to serve as a means of making up for his blindness.The plan was going smoothly when he found a passage that led him through a seemingly pristine ward. The walls and floors were nearly spotless and countless plants both living and synthetic littered the area but as inviting as it was it still stank of rot and...something else entirely. The smell made his stomach turn in knots as a vague memory threatened to surface, shaking it off Loryn wandered about the Eden curious to how it could exist here of all places. </p><p>At the very least it was warm. As the thought crossed his mind he became aware of voices in the near distance, ringing out together but he couldn’t make out exactly what was going on. Despite his better judgement he headed towards the noise. Exactly what type of men dwelled here? It wasn’t long before he came to witness what the occupants of this ward got up to. Tracking the voices he came upon a sight that made him vomit. Before him were two men, one disemboweled, writhing in pain, his intestines pulled out and strung about like cheap party favors while the other leaned over him, completely nude both hands fisted tight in the gore as he rutted desperately into the dying man under him.</p><p>He fled, blind and reckless. Did they see him? No. Even if they did he didn’t think they’d stop anytime soon. He needed to find a way out of here, before the screaming stopped. Keep calm. He knew exactly where they were and he could avoid them, just listen to the screaming. He had until it stopped to escape before any other denizens of this nightmare ward could discover him. Get out, get food, get back to his chapel. </p><p>“Is something the matter?” A sweet smooth voice rang out, snapping him from his turmoil over the horrors he had just witnessed. Looking to the sound Loryn cocked his head moving the hair from his good eye he tightened his grip on his pipe, body already tensing for a fight. He should have known better than to trust a place that seemed so clean in the asylum, where only sin and rot festered. It was a man, a young man, his age or a little younger calmly perched in a wheelchair even though the mixed screams of pleasure and agony rang out just down the corridor.</p><p>“You can’t hear that?” Loryn nearly shouted in his shock while the other merely sat and smiled softly, turning to look down the hall his smile brightened as he turned back to face him, icey eyes looking over him as though he was a confused child who needed the world explained to him.</p><p>	“Oh? That. Just the songs of paradise. I take it you’ve never enjoyed true freedom from your sins.” He rolled closer and Loryn nearly snarled, pulling his pipe to his chest, ready to impale the stranger until he glanced and saw the scared and mangled remains of his left leg and relaxed slightly.  The young man was a threat that was for sure, Loryn wasn’t about to make the mistake of doubting someone just because they were lacking limbs. The only thing that meant is he could out run him, nothing more. If anything, the fact he lost his leg here and still managed to live only proved he wasn’t to be taken lightly.</p><p>“This is....This is Hell, and you’re tainted.” He breathed out, wanting to run, escape the other’s predatory smile, the loud groans of what was clearly pleasure over another man’s death throes and most importantly flee the racing impulses that stirred deep in his body despite his own revulsion. He mistook this place as a clear haven only to find himself locked in a cage of temptation as the blonde rolled towards him further, closing the space between them. Irritation twisting his soft features before realization dawned on him, bright eyes fixated on his arms and the chaotic mess of scars that covered them. His pleasant smile grew cruel as his gaze moved doward before looking Loryn in the eyes once more.</p><p>	“I see now...You’re the one they call God. You can call me Dove.” He purred out soft and sweet.<br/>
“You should know all about that- temptations, that is. Purity is in confession and isn’t... action the best way to repent? What better way to lay bare your guilt, your vulgarity before the true God than to release them. You’ll feel so much better once you’ve set them free. The lord forgives...so there’s no harm in indulgence.”</p><p>	Loryn tried to step back, he didn’t want to be there any more. Food and safety be damned, he didn’t want to listen to the sounds of moaning long after the screaming stopped. Or worse yet have a witness to exactly how those moans made the blood leave his face for far more demanding places. Smiling the young man reached out and wrapped a hand tight around his wrist, blunt and ragged nails digging deep into fresh wounds making them run down both their arms freely. Loryn had to fight back an instinctual groan only to jolt and grind when he felt something warm press hard against the shredded remains of his prisoner’s uniform, the remains of Dove’s left leg pressed to his groin.</p><p>	“Aren’t you sick of pretending to be pure ?”</p><p>	“Don’t touch me you filthy fuck!” He spat, jerking hard, ripping the wounds open further as they both crashed to the floor, the other pinning his arms with surprising ease as he straddled his lap pressing an erection of his own to Loryn’s growing one. Panicking he thrashed, bucking and writhing to only be met with nails digging deeper into the gashes that littered his wrists and forearm and a deadly calm smile.</p><p>“I don’t want to, I don’t like it! Get off of me! You fucking sodomite whore!” The smile twisted into a mask of pure loathing and rage as Dove moved a hand from his wrist to fist his hair using the grip to slam his head against the ground making him see stars. Loryn swung wildly, blindly just trying to escape him, the heat, the pressure that made his stomach turn with how badly it made him want to roll his hips against a clearly willing body. Nearly laughing in nervous relief when his fist collided with Dove’s chest he took the chance to crawl away only to feel the back of his uniform being pulled back, the threadbare fabric giving away easily and exposing him as he felt a arm snake around his chest, nails raking down his body forcing his clothes down and off his body as buttons snapped. Through it all his cock ached badly enough to make him sob as he tensed, hand tight around his pipe but not taking a swipe, even as he was shoved further onto his elbows and the heat of the Dove’s body burnt against the scars on his back. Only when his hand squeezed mercilessly at his cock did he protest again.</p><p>“Don’t!”</p><p> </p><p>To his surprise the hand moved and he relaxed, the panic subsiding as he tried to catch his breath when he felt something firm and hot pressed against the cleft of his ass, rocking slow and hard as he shuddered. Whether it was in pleasure or revulsion he wasn’t sure. Or simply he didn’t dare to question it, he already knew the answer.</p><p>	“Oh...I see. So this is what you like…” Dove purred out soft and low pressing feather light kisses against his back before biting down hard on his shoulder, forcing Loryn to curl onto himself to stop the gasp and groan that threatened to escape his throat. He felt a shift behind him and pressure tight against his opening, steady and insistent as he felt a tongue trail up against the back of his neck earning another shudder as he choked back a whimper. His face burned. Whether it was with shame, anger or something else entirely he wasn't sure but his breath heaved in his chest when the pressure intensified.</p><p>“I’ll help you release your sins.” Loryn opened his mouth to ask what he had  planned only to snap it shut fast enough to rattle his teeth, letting loose a muffled scream as Dove gripped his hips tight and shoved into him. It burned. The stretch, the sin, it burnt as Dove held him there, their bodies flush as he groaned, sweet voice warped with frustration as he rolled his hips, his balls brushing against Loryn’s own before he pulled back all at once in one quick motion, burning him even more from the friction, ripping another barely contained scream from his fragile body.	</p><p>“That won’t do… I should have known you’d be tight.” He chastised as Loryn moved to crawl away, he shouldn’t give in to this. To sinful thoughts, to the disgusting things clawing at his mind, to the ache and throb of his cock hanging heavy between his legs. The option was taken from him however as Dove snarled and shoved his head down, making it crash against the floor once more as his ass was yanked up and spread wide, making the flush on his face darken even further as he felt spit suddenly splatter against him. Groaning in pain as the whole left side of his face throbbed hard enough to make the vision in his good eye go hazy as he tried once again to brace himself on his elbows again, if only just to keep his face from being ground against the cement under him, vaguely aware of the sound of Dove spitting once more before feeling the heat and pressure return once more, pushing into his body easier and much deeper than it had before, nearly pulling a sob from him.</p><p>“There we are...Much better.” Dove moaned out, pushing until his groin was flush against Loryn’s ass the heat and pain making him tremble like a lamb under him. It hurt, it really hurt. Worse than his swimming vision or all the cuts that were torn open in their struggle but, even worse than it all was the feeling deep his mind some itch he had ignored his whole life was suddenly being stretched. Panting, Loryn dared to look down at his body only to be greeted with the sight of his own cock steadily leaking fluid between his spread thighs- like the pictures the boys back in high school would pass around in the bathrooms. Lewd, disgusting, vulgar, sinful, like all the women in those magazines that made him lurch and gag even as he felt a painful throb in his cock. He had to get away before it was too late, before he couldn’t deny everything  his body was telling him any longer. To his surprise Dove’s grip on his body was loose as he tried to crawl away, the action only making him more aware of just how tightly he was stretched around him. Another man’s cock forcing his body open like all the razors he took to his skin. He didn't have time to dwell on those thoughts for as soon as he thought Dove was letting him go he felt jagged nails hook into the raw patches of skin at his thighs and drag him back with a sharp tug impaling him fully on his cock once more.</p><p>It burned. The vile thing inside him, the body behind him, the splitting cuts that littered his body and most of all his soul. Something was burning him alive, deep within his stomach and outwards to his feverish skin. Screwing his eyes shut he bit down hard on nothing, grinding his teeth together to stop the pathetic whines and whimpers building in his throat. Dove was cruel and he was patient, steadily rolling his hips into him, loosening him up with the slow pace while mercilessly raking his nails over his chest. His breath hot and steady against his back between the onslaught of bites, teeth catching along his stitches until they ripped out, finally forcing a scream out of him. Loryn could feel the threads burning as they were pulled through already tender flesh. Dove pulled back dragging them between his teeth as he clawed deepering to his hips. </p><p>Now that he was screaming he couldn’t seem to stop. Cries of frustration and shame made his throat raw but it was far better than letting out anything that would betray how he really felt. Curling his hands into fists in a desperate attempt to control himself he was suddenly reminded of his pipe. He should stop this, take it and run the bastard through. Impale him like he was on his body, make him scream in turn but, he didn’t- he simply dug his nails deeper into his palms and tried to force the screams back into his chest to rot, to burn in the fire that was threatening to consume him whole as Dove drilled into him, yanking him into every thrust. The pace steadily became smoother as his body was forced to adjust to the invasion because it wasn’t going to end anytime soon. </p><p>	“Oh come on now. Let me hear you sing for me.” Dove purred against the back of his neck, voice nauseatingly sweet and punctuated with a sharp buck of his hips as he tried to force Loryn to scream once more as he desperately shook his head, grinding his teeth once more. He felt Dove’s body shift and his hand pawing at his drooling cock once more as he shook his head harder panic making his throat seize as he tried to force himself to speak as the impact of Dove’s body crashing into his own caused him to rock in and out of his fist.</p><p>	“Please don’t!” Was that his voice? High and desperate as he choked on his sobs, panting hard enough he was drooling while he trembled and whimpered like a wounded animal.</p><p>“Not there. Please.” Was this really what he was when it came down to it? Foul, disgusting, begging his captor to be merciful and let him take pleasure he had no right to like a whore. He felt Dove smile against his back, nuzzling against the open wounds on his back before the weight lessened, the hand from his cock gone. Just as Loryn went to breath in relief he felt a hand come crashing down on his back, making blood splatter with a wet smack from the force. He howled, scrambling to move away only to be met with another smack, and another, each one landing square on the tattered remains of his stitches, making the blood run in thick rivers down his arms and ribs to pool on the floor under him. He was burning again, skin throbbing- hot from each blow. He was right to call this place Hell, he was burning alive and he welcomed it, he deserved it. For the thoughts racing through his head, the sensations running through his body, clawing at his nerves from head to toe and for the welling pressure deep in the pit of his stomach that made his whole body tense as his cock throbbed uselessly.</p><p>“You’re getting tighter little slut.” Dove sang out, voice husky from his panting, his sweat dripping down to mix with Loryn’s own and sting every cut and scrape on his body. Loryn shook his head again, trying to hide his face- his shame only to look down between his legs to be confronted with it. His thighs were slick as oil by this point, blood steadily rolling off his back and sweeping from the shallow wounds in his stomach to with all the preseminal fluid that  had leaked onto the floor. Worse yet, he had a perfect view of Dove’s cock slipping in and out of him, their balls crashing together hard enough to make him see stars. It was vulgar and hypnotic and made the pressure in his stomach peak.</p><p>“I think you’re gonna cum for me.”</p><p>	“No!” He screamed, shaking his head harder even as he trembled and his cock throbbed to the point of putting him in pain. He felt a hand latch onto his face, smearing him in blood as Dove squeezed his jaw, forcing it to stay open long enough to shove his fingers in and push down, keeping him from stopping the pleas that poured out of him.</p><p>“Please don’t. No no no no no...oh fuck no. Please don’t please. Fuck please don-” Suddenly it was all too much, the heat, the pain, the shame and it came out of hm in thick ropes, landing on his face and dripping into his open mouth before spending onto the  floor as he let out a strangled sob. He sagged, arms buckling as his face met the floor. There was no denying it now, he was just as dirty as the women he killed and warped as the man behind him and he enjoyed it- the proof on his face.</p><p>“Fucking  finally” Dove breathed with a breathless laugh, pulling out harshly and letting Loryn drop to the floor like a ragdoll, idly thrusting his fingers in and out of his mouth until they were slick with drool before ripping them out, scraping his nails across his tongue. He was still burning, the trickle of blood was slowing to a steady crawl, clinging to his skin in hot itching paths. His back was covered in welts from all the times Dove had struck him and no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t seem to stop the sobs that racked his body. His chest and throat was raw and his eyes running but, all he could focus on was the emptiness, the way his body desperately clutched at nothing, as if Dove had become a part of him. He could feel him behind him still the soft motions of what he guessed was his arm brushing against the back of his thighs in a rhythmic pattern. </p><p>“Now I can really take you to Heaven” He moaned out. Loryn knew he should move, to get up and run, not lay there in his filth gasping and sobbing while Dove leaned down to cover his back in the softest kisses he’d ever experienced before hissing in pain when he suddenly pressed his tongue into the wounds on his back, lapping at the tattered skin and blood like a kitten with milk.  Loryn watched in disgust as he swiped his fingers through the mess of blood and cum on the floor before gripping his ass hard with one hand, spreading him wide as he shoved the slicked digits into him. If he had the strength to move he would, using his own sins as lubricant for more disgusting acts? He wished the thought didn’t make his spent cock throb while he mewled pitifully through it all, lips parted and covered in drool as the cum on his face slowly started to dry adding a new layer of itching to the mix of fluids that was smeared there.</p><p>	 “Don’t worry my Lord,” That hauntingly sweet voice rang out, breathless, raspy but, still as cold and calm as it had been in the beginning as Loryn felt his ass being hiked up further and thighs shoved further apart, completely off balance and exposed like a sacrifice on alter rather than a picture of divinity. </p><p>“I’ll pray for our sins.” The words brought less comfort than the feeling of him being filled once more. Dove had carved away at his body until it was hollow, perfectly suited to fit him for his pleasure. The weight and heat of his body shifted and he was over him, the boney remains of his former leg digging into the back of his calf while the whole limb was hooked up over his hips, the new position forcing him even deeper than before pulling a low whine from his throat as the sobs started up again. Dove’s body blanketed his, fresh sweat seeping into the wounds rubbing them raw once more as he fisted Loryn’s hair, grinding his face into the now clotting blood on the floor as he turned him into an object- using him without shame or hesitation.</p><p>The room was filled with vulgarity, the sound of slick bodies slamming into one another, the wet squelching of his own blood, spit and cum being rhythmically pushed and pulled out of his body, slowly foaming and leaking down between them. Somewhere screaming started up again, Loryn barely noticed it as he tried to just focus on breathing as he sputtered, choking on sobs and mewls before he realized where the sound was coming from. He couldn’t breath, throat raw from his cries of mixed pleasure and pain, drooling hard from his desperate gasping and clawing uselessly at the floor, his pipe long forgotten as Dove angled himself to groan against his skin, lapping up at the mix of fluids that had gathered along the back of his neck like an animal.</p><p>“Almighty Lord God, forgive the sins of all who are joined to me by friendship or blood…” Dove managed in breathless laughter, the new angle causing Loryn’s vision to white out from the intensity of it, he was hitting something that somehow forced his limp cock to throb and leak once more, his body flush from the force of impact of Dove’s erratic thrusting, constantly working himself deeper and deeper into him.</p><p>“Deliver them from all evil, preserve them in all good, and bring them to eternal joy.”</p><p>	It was cruel. The sweetness in his mockery, praying for them both as Dove fucked into his spent flesh, Loryn struggling to remain conscious through it all as the room span before his good eye and he felt cold everywhere that was outside of Dove’s reach compared to the skin that burnt under him. He was barely aware of what was happening anymore. The only things that existed was the fire that was Dove’s flesh consuming his own and his prayers breathless and cruel between his panting. Suddenly he was completely engulfed, swallowed up in the heat of Dove’s body as he wrapped an arm tight about his chest, nails sinking in deep and the fist in his hair tightened further grinding his face into the cement rubbing raw patches as liquid fire was poured into him.</p><p>“Oh God! Fuck...Fuck, Holy shit,” He was burning, inside and out as Dove mewled against the back of his neck, riding out his climax as he rolled his hips flush against Loryn’s ass slowly coming down with hash pants as he clung tight to his trembling body, cock head rubbing against the spot inside him that made his vision swim until he cried out weakly, cumming without warning, whatever left inside of him almost being shoved from his cock to seep pitifully onto the floor despite still being flaccid.</p><p>	“God....” Dove breathed out slowly shifting to take his ass in his hands as he pulled out with a painfully slow motion and spreading him so that cum would run down the back of his balls and down his thighs. It felt wrong, being empty and wet after what felt like an entirety of being full and raw, his body desperate to grib at anything only to just further aid in purging the remains of their foul actions from the deepest parts of himself.</p><p>“For your honor and glory. Amen.” Somewhere behind him the wheelchair clattered and squeaked before rolling into his line of sight. Once more Dove snatched him up by the hair forcing him to look him in his icey eyes while his body fell away from him.</p><p>	“Told you confession’s were better through action...I’d put myself back together quickly if I were you… I’m not responsible if someone decides to help you purge again.” He said face a perfect mask of kindness even flushed and plastered with damp hair as he tenderly kissed Loryn on the lips before dropping him like a broken toy back into the slurry on the floor.</p><p>“Thank you God, I am pure once more.”</p><p>	Loryn laid there for a long while, in the cooling aftermath of it all before he found the strength to tug the remains of his uniform back into place and using his pipe, climb to his feet. It was cold, so terribly cold even days later when most of the marks had faded and he could finally walk properly again.</p><p> </p><p>Truth be told, he hated it, the burn of it all, it felt as though Hell itself had truly come to swallow him whole but, he’d happily take it over the cold.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>